<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prologue: Jáina Lin by Ciarysa (CiaraFox)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856064">Prologue: Jáina Lin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/Ciarysa'>Ciarysa (CiaraFox)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faulty Lantern [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Curfew - Fandom, Faulty Lantern, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Demons, Everyone Is Gay, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Sex, Guys with Wings?, I Created a Language, Lots of Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Club, Shameless Smut, Sleepiness, Tail Twitching, They Talk Weird Too, Voyeurism, partners, slight AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/Ciarysa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two demons with a whole lot of time on their hands decided to start a little business…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Náill/Fari, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faulty Lantern [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prologue: Jáina Lin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Faulty Lantern</i> is essentially a convergence point of all my books, where the characters can come together and interact… and ultimately fuck xD Because I'm totally normal like that and not at all messed up… To make it mildly less nonsensical, I'm saying it's a slight AU in which sex doesn't mean the same as it does here and lots of people just do it with friends for fun; it doesn't have to be a really personal or relationship-only thing (again, totally normal, don't worry).<br/>Now with Faulty Lantern logo!</p><p>Náill (like Nile) and Fari (rhymes with carry) are from my book <i>Curfew</i>, in which there is a race of human-like creatures, known as demons by the townsfolk, who have horns and tails and cat eyes and don't really have consciences. They have their own language and everything, which is also why they speak weird – I will include a glossary in the end notes :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                    </p><p> </p><p> <em>Náill</em></p><p> </p><p>Late morning sun flooded in through open curtains. The warm golden rays fell over the bed, bathing its two inhabitants in light.</p><p>Náill and Fari lay together, naked and cuddling, both still asleep. They had been up quite late the previous night, due to sex and hunting in the woods and more sex. After that last one, they had fallen asleep on top of each other, and their position hadn’t changed much since – Fari half on top of Náill, legs and tails and sheets tangled together.</p><p>It was very comfortable, and neither of them wanted to wake. But soon, the bright sunlight started to rouse the young ramaiyan. Fari was the first to stir, and he shortly awoke with a yawn, blinking against the light and snuggling closer to Náill. Náill wasn’t long in following him to consciousness.</p><p>When Fari noticed Náill awake, he grinned hazily down at him. His fangs were still slightly pink with blood from the night’s hunt.</p><p>“<em>Ymanasós, iimaiyn</em>,” he said.</p><p>Náill smiled sleepily back. He looked over to the window with squinted eyes, gauging a rough idea of the time by the amount of daylight. From the looks of it, it was already getting well into the afternoon.</p><p>“<em>Zien</em>, the first ones will probably arrive soon,” he said.</p><p>Fari nodded. He rolled off Náill, who sat up and rubbed his face, and then got to his feet. He looked back at Fari, still lying in bed and watching Náill with half-lidded eyes, looking like he was about to wrap himself up in the sheets again and go right back to sleep.</p><p>Náill smiled fondly at the younger ramaiy.</p><p>“Come on, you,” he said. “<em>Cian</em>. We have a business to run.”</p><p>Fari sighed softly, though his lips were curved in a similar smile.</p><p>“I know… I know…”</p><p>And he dragged himself out of bed and over to Náill. He was slow and groggy with sleepiness, his steps clumsy and his eyes barely staying open. The sight made Náill’s smile even fonder. He put an arm around Fari’s waist and they headed for the stairs, not bothering with clothes.</p><p>In the kitchen, Náill made them both a cup of coffee, and they sat down at the table to drink it.</p><p>“This was’s such a good idea,” Fari said. It wasn’t the first time he had said it, and it wouldn’t be the last.</p><p>Náill agreed, as usual. “Yes. And seem like our regulars think the same.”</p><p>Fari grinned.</p><p>“I’m was kind of surprised when humans was start turning up, though,” he said. “But they am just as nice to look at, so I not complain.”</p><p>Náill chuckled softly. “Me neither. And you was see that guy yesterday, with the wings?”</p><p>Fari nodded, licking his lips unconsciously.</p><p>“I have never see anything like him,” he said, “but I would not mind seeing more.”</p><p>“Maybe he will come again today, and bring some friends with him.”</p><p>As Fari imagined that, his tail flicked, and Náill could tell that he was getting aroused even though he couldn’t see because of the table.</p><p>“Our space problem just keep getting worse, though,” Náill changed the subject, pulling a reluctant Fari out of his overactive imagination. “We getting so popular. We have two large rooms and that is still not enough for everyone that turn up, even if we pack them in to the walls. I hate telling these gorgeous guys they cannot come in because there not is space.”</p><p>Fari nodded slowly. “Well, we must have quite a lot of money saved now, don’t we?”</p><p>“That is true,” Náill said thoughtfully. They had started charging a small entry fee – not much, just £5 per person, but it really piled up when you were open almost twelve hours every day of the week. “Actually, I was think about how we could upgrade the place.”</p><p>“Like how?” Fari wondered.</p><p>So Náill started to outline his ideas, which were plentiful. He envisioned an even more official version of their current ‘establishment’, with many different storeys and facilities to provide and cater for all sorts of guys and their individual preferences. At the moment, all they really had was a couple of nicely decorated big rooms with pillows on the floor, where guys could come in and have sex with whoever they wanted, however they wanted. It was brilliant, but Náill knew that some would be put off by the idea of being just <em>so</em> completely public with their activities. And by not addressing that, they were no doubt losing out on a bunch of slightly more private potential visitors who were discouraged by the unavoidable publicness of it all.</p><p>Náill was imagining their place as a much taller building, with four or five storeys. And as you went up, things would get more and more private – culminating with the top floor’s totally private personal rooms that even Náill and Fari were only allowed to poke their heads into to check people were okay.</p><p>Fari had a big smile on his face by the end of Náill’s description.</p><p>“<em>Lenys</em>, that sound amazing,” he said reverently. “We have to do it. For real.”</p><p>Náill beamed. “Then we will! Tomorrow, we will start to make a plan. <em>Eia!</em> This will be so great!”</p><p>“<em>Eia</em>, it will,” Fari agreed. “Though… I feel it should have a proper name, if we going to make it a really proper place.”</p><p>“Mm, you am right,” said Náill. At the moment, if they needed to talk about it, they just called it ‘Náill and Fari’s sex club’ – or, in Northern Ramaiy, ‘<em>Náill yp Fari enli jáiz ita</em>’. “You have any ideas?”</p><p>“Well, I think it should have something like ‘bad’ in it, because a lot of humans would think so,” Fari said, smirking mischievously.</p><p>“I like that.” Náill chuckled. “So <em>Jáina</em>… something.”</p><p>They both thought for a bit. Then Fari had an idea.</p><p>“Maybe <em>Jáina Lin</em>?” he suggested. “I not know why… but the idea of light fit it to me. Like that sunlight we was wake up to today. Warm and gold.”</p><p>“<em>Jáina Lin</em>…” Náill tried it out. Then smiled. “Yeah. I think you am right, Fari. It fit. Because our place is about being together with others like you, that all want the same thing. And we am connected and part of each other. <em>Lin</em> suit that.”</p><p>“However…” Fari continued, grinning, “it have a bad side too – that is about want, need, pleasure… forgetting your brain and just doing what that animal inside tell you to. That is <em>jáina</em>.”</p><p>“Yes! It is perfect.” Náill grinned too, patting Fari on the shoulder. “Good idea, <em>lenys</em>.”</p><p>“In English, though… ‘Bad Light’?” Fari made a face. “That sound quite stupid!”</p><p>“Oh, yeah…” Náill frowned. “Well, we not worry about that now. Maybe we get a human to help it sound better later.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Fari, nodding.</p><p>“For now, we must open!” Náill suddenly remembered – he had become lost in envisioning his and Fari’s superior sex club enterprise. “I bet there is loads outside waiting!”</p><p>“Yes, we better let them in,” agreed Fari, with a smirk.</p><p>So both ramaiyan went to the door and opened it, still wearing no clothes whatsoever. And sure enough, waiting beyond were at least thirty guys, many of whom weren’t wearing much more. Náill and Fari recognised quite a few of them as their regulars, or soon-to-be regulars, along with some new faces as well.</p><p>As the guys entered, Náill and Fari greeted the regulars and welcomed the newcomers. Then, once everyone was in, they went for a walk around, checking up on them all. There were ramaiyan and humans, and even some more of those winged guys. Fari pointed them out to Náill with unconcealed excitement; Náill grinned.</p><p>Some of the guys were chatting, getting to know each other a bit. Some were kissing. And others were already engaged in some sort of sexual act – touching or sucking or fucking. They were all gorgeous to watch, and as they did so, Náill and Fari put their arms around each other’s waists, licking their lips, tails twitching.</p><p>A bit later, once almost everyone was doing something sexual, Fari dragged Náill over to the nearest free area of pillows. Náill lay down and pulled Fari on top of him, and they kissed passionately, running their hands all over each other’s bodies.</p><p>Náill flipped Fari over onto his back and started kissing and nipping down his chest; Fari breathed heavily in surprise, then grinned up at the ceiling. He exhaled when he felt Náill’s mouth around him, his warm wet tongue teasing Fari’s sensitive cock. Fari closed his eyes, smiling breathlessly with the pleasure.</p><p>After he was done, Náill moved up to shadow him, a small smirk on his lips.</p><p>“My turn,” he said.</p><p>Fari grinned unfocusedly up at him. “Sure.”</p><p>He brought his legs up, and seconds later Náill was inside him and thrusting deeply. Fari groaned in pleasure. It didn’t really hurt him, even though he was quite dry in there. No, not anymore. He’d done this so many times now, both with Náill and others, that his channel stretched easily to accommodate his partner, whoever it was. And it remembered Náill best. Náill fit into him perfectly.</p><p>Fari grunted softly with the older ramaiy’s firm, deep thrusts, eyes closed and lips still curved in a smile. Náill looked down at him as he moved, watching his face. He smiled too.</p><p>He finished inside Fari, panting with the strong pulses of pleasure. Then he rolled onto his back on the pillows, tired and, for the moment, satisfied. He could feel Fari’s warm body against his side. One of his legs was lying on top of Náill’s. Náill turned his head and smiled at the grinning ramaiy.</p><p>He was so glad he had decided to do this with Fari. Ramaiyan had never really done friends or family or any of that human stuff, but lately things were starting to change. They were starting to learn, a bit. Emotions. Human things. Being around Jaiysan definitely helped, and both Náill and Fari had spent quite a lot of time with him, so they were some of the fastest learners. Now, Náill understood things he never could have before, like friendship and affection. He felt both for Fari. Fari was a friend, a brother, and a partner in their business. He couldn’t have done it without him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Glossary:<br/><i>ramaiy(an)</i> = the name of their species (+<i>an</i> for plural)<br/><i>ymanasós</i> = [good] afternoon<br/><i>iimaiyn</i> = friend/partner (also slang, like mate)<br/><i>zien</i> = shit<br/><i>cian</i> = up/rise<br/><i>lenys</i> = brother (also slang, like bro)<br/><i>eia</i> = yes (or exclamation of joy or excitement)<br/><i>yp</i> = and<br/><i>enli</i> = their<br/><i>jáiz</i> = sex<br/><i>ita</i> = club<br/><i>jáina</i> = bad<br/><i>lin</i> = light</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>